Assume Dead Until Proven Living
by wolfprincess18
Summary: After the events of I Love Lucy, a new villainess crowns herself the 'queen of the criminal underworld'. She's out for blood. The blood of Gray and Lucy Fullbuster. Everything is complicated when the identity of the villainess is revealed and Lucy is due to have a baby soon...


"Young man! What are you doing out here at night?" asked an old woman from her lighted window, "Don't you know that _she'll_ get you?"

"Don't worry ma'am. I can handle myself," reassured Gray, continuing his path down the darkened streets of Magnolia.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

His footsteps echoed gently on the wet cobblestones. He turned his eyes skyward, observing the dark stormclouds, blocking the moon and stars. Rain fell harder and harder against him, until his black hair stuck to his face and neck. He could see the lighted windows of Fairy Tail on the horizon and he quickened his pace.

Seven dark figures moved in front of him, blocking his path. The outer six were buff and muscular, but the one in the middle was willowy and curvaceous.

"If you would kindly get out of my way-"

"I think not, Fullbuster. My friends and I…we have…some business to conduct. If you would kindly come with me-"

"Like hell I will!"

"Ah. I thought you might say that. Boys, get him."

The six men rushed forward. Gray dodged their blind blows with the agility of a dancer. He unsheathed Jord and brandished him. The woman in the center shook her head.

"Wrong choice."

"What can I do to help kind Master Nopants sir?"

"Help me teach this bitch a lesson."

"Can do!"

In a matter of minutes all of her flunkies lay on the ground, moaning and clutching their broken limbs. Sighing in exasperation the woman in the center approached him. He recognized that walk. She tried to disguise it with a fashion model sway of her hips but it didn't work.

"You…it can't be…how could you…I know you," Gray breathed.

"Come with me if you want to live, Gray."

"In your dreams."

She snapped her fingers and he was bound and gagged by some strange material. It was all…squishy.

"Let me go!"

"In your dreams. You're mine now,"

She grabbed him and kicked open a manhole. The air was dark and dank. Wet and rank. He gagged at the smell. The trip down into the sewers below Magnolia was one the ice wizard would not soon forget. Who in their right mind would build a criminal kingdom here? But, then again, his captor was not in her right mind.

Sloshing through substances I'm not going to name, the couple traveled deeper and deeper into the heart of the sewers. The light had all but disappeared and the tight tunnels and rank stench suffocated Gray. He clawed at the squishy substance over his mouth. It felt like a slippery balloon.

"Oh you're going to throw up aren't you?" asked the woman.

Gray nodded helplessly. She waved her hand and the bind over his mouth disappeared. Bending over, he vomited into the filth at his feet. His captor put a hand to his back. She wiped his mouth gently.

"Silly Gray," she breathed, smiling sadly.

He frowned at her, glaring into her dark eyes. The squishy gag returned and they continued their misadventure down the tunnel. A golden light flickered into life before them. Torches flared into being all around them. They were standing in a room. A nice room. It smelled like roses and it was warm and steamy. The door to the tunnels closed and locked behind them. The squishy gag and binds fell away.

"Where are we?" gasped Gray.

"My room."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"For several reasons. I'll tell you one of them," she purred, "it starts with a v."

"V…? You mean v-"

"Don't say it. There are ears everywhere. They could figure out who I am,"

She waved her hand yet again and Gray was tied to some kind of post in the corner of the room, bound again by the squishy bonds.

"You'll stay here for a while,"

"Are you just going to leave me here?!"

"No, I'll feed you and take care of you. It would pain me to see you suffer,"

Back at a small apartment near Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia sat at her desk looking out at the darkened streets. Where was her beloved Gray? He had promised he would be home by ten. Sighing, she put a hand to her stomach. She was due to have her baby in a few weeks.

If it was a boy, they would name him Sebastian. If it was a girl, they would name her Rosario.

"Oh Gray…please come home soon,"

"Lucy! Lucy open up!"

The woman opened the door cautiously. It was Lisanna, breathing heavily. She held out a necklace. It was Gray's.

"I…found…this on the street…near…Fairy Tail…nobody's seen him…since he left…"

"Was there anything suspicious near where you found it?"

"A bunch of people out cold and a manhole with the cover slightly askew."

Footsteps pounded up the stairs. Gray's sister, Kuolema, joined them. "I heard what happened and I want to help look for them," she proclaimed.

"You got that bitch PREGNANT?!" cried Gray's captor.

"We're married in case you missed it,"

"I was there, you dolt,"

"Of course you were,"

"Of course I was."

She laughed and put her hands on his shoulders. "A lot of people are going to die. Including your wife and unborn child and everyone else you love. If you don't want to see them die horribly in front of your very eyes you'll do me a favor,"

"I'll do anything!"

She whispered something inaudible in his ear. His eyes widened.

"It will make you lonelier than death, but they will live,"


End file.
